


Contrôle

by orphan_account



Series: Contrôle [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se découvrir, se redécouvrir, c'est parfois abandonner le contrôle, de soi-même et de l'autre. Surtout si c'est par amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



Kanon referma la porte du réfrigérateur d’un coup d’épaule, décapsula la bouteille d’une pression du pouce et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. De l’autre côté de la cuisine, Aiolos ne le lâchait pas du regard ; lui non plus ne le quittait pas des yeux, d’ailleurs. L’instant se prolongea, chacun défiant l’autre de prononcer le premier mot. Finalement, le Gémeau n’y tint plus.

« Crache le morceau avant que je ne termine ma bière, veux-tu ? »

L’autre homme esquissa un sourire résigné.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois d’accord, murmura-t-il.

— Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne me poses pas la question, asséna le Grec.

— Ce n’est pas le genre de chose dont on discute autour d’une bière…

— Là, tu aiguises ma curiosité.

— Je…

— Dois-je te rappeler que l’on n’a qu’une vie, surtout en l’état actuel des choses ?

— Est-ce que tu me fais confiance? »

Kanon allait balancer une réponse bien sentie à cette question qu’il jugeait profondément stupide – ils étaient amants, n’était-ce pas suffisant pour que cet imbécile comprenne à quel point sa confiance lui était acquise ? Une lueur incertaine dans le regard rivé au sien le fit cependant hésiter. D’autres enjeux sous-tendaient les paroles d’Aiolos. Rien n’était jamais simple ni tranché avec lui, et c’était là tout le problème. Leurs proches avaient tendance à prendre le Sagittaire pour un être entier, droit et insouciant, tel qu’il avait été avant son meurtre. Mais, comme tous les autres, Aiolos était revenu des Enfers en traînant une ombre derrière lui. Kanon la voyait parfois apparaître dans les failles et les silences, et ne savait que faire pour la chasser. Ignorait même s’il en avait le droit. Les incertitudes de son amant atteignaient parfois d’étranges cimes, comme si, en réapprenant à se connaître, il avait perdu la capacité de comprendre les autres, d’anticiper leurs réactions. Kanon et lui n’étaient pas faits pour se comprendre à demi-mot. Le Gémeau avait besoin d’entendre les désirs et les pensées de son compagnon, tout comme celui-ci de les exprimer à voix haute.

« Bien sûr que je te fais confiance », dit-il.

Aiolos s’approcha et lui confia ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. De surprise autant que d’anticipation, Kanon haussa les sourcils et faillit lâcher sa bière.

oOo

Il était nu, étendu sur les draps du lit et tel qu’Aiolos l’avait désiré. Le Sagittaire, tout aussi peu vêtu, se trouvait agenouillé entre ses jambes, et caressait ses cuisses avec une lenteur qui déguisait mal son appréhension.

« Tu peux toujours changer d’avis. Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ? »

Kanon dut lutter pour ne pas tendre le bras et le gratifier de la baffe qu’il méritait.

« Crois-moi, si jamais je ne suis plus d’accord, tu le sauras toi aussi.

— Bien. »

Aiolos se détendit imperceptiblement ; il sembla au Gémeau que son sourire venait d’être gagné de haute lutte. Il se renversa alors en arrière, la tête calée contre ses avant-bras, savourant avec délice les mains rugueuses qui parcouraient sa peau et réveillaient son excitation. Aiolos prolongea sa caresse, glissa vers l’intérieur de ses cuisses sans toutefois atteindre l’aine. Il n’y avait là rien qui sortît de l’ordinaire ; son compagnon se comportait parfois comme un sale petit allumeur, et Kanon ne pouvait même pas le lui reprocher. L’autre ne se rendait pas compte du désir qu’il suscitait chez lui, ne le comprenait sans doute même pas. De son côté, Kanon devait recourir à une approche frontale, sans fioriture, s’il voulait obtenir la jouissance du Sagittaire. Il devait bien s’avouer qu’il s’émerveillait parfois de sa propre patience si injustement mise à l’épreuve. Non vraiment, rien n’était plus jamais simple avec Aiolos.

Celui-ci rampa de quelques centimètres sur ses genoux et se pencha, enfin, au-dessus de son érection. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, les humecta d’un coup de langue. Le salaud. Un rictus frémit au coin de la bouche du Gémeau allongé, tenu à la merci de son compagnon. Avant que la moindre protestation ne fût élevée, Aiolos baissa la tête, encore, encore… il n’avait pas l’intention de le prendre dans sa bouche, pas tout de suite, et Kanon exhala doucement lorsqu’il sentit son amant enfouir son visage tout contre son pubis. Il l’imagina les paupières closes, inspirant profondément son odeur, chaude et mâle. Sa propre respiration se fit juste un peu plus rapide, provoquant un infime frémissement des muscles sous sa peau. Aiolos se rassurait autant qu’il le tentait, il en était conscient, et il lui avait promis… Il le laisserait décider du geste, du moment, du tempo. Il avait promis.

Enfin les lèvres de l’autre homme se posèrent à la base de sa verge, humides et douces. Elles remontèrent d’abord le long du pénis, suivirent la veine qui pulsait au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Souples et entrouvertes, un effleurement, pas encore une caresse. Un test, tout simplement. Cela dura une fois, deux fois, et à sa bouche se mêlaient à intervalles réguliers de brèves bouffées d’air tiède qui le faisaient bander plus fermement. Au troisième aller-retour, il arriva cette fois tout en haut et l’engloutit, repoussant le prépuce de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Kanon serra les poings et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

Aiolos suça son gland avec application, s’attarda sur le méat avant d’en faire le tour d’une caresse appuyée de la langue, adaptant la pression de ses lèvres enserrant l’organe selon le degré de plaisir qu’il voulait tirer du Gémeau. Ce dernier avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Ses mâchoires crispées ne pouvaient guère réprimer le grondement sourd qui montait de sa poitrine. Son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique. Il était dur, à présent, si douloureusement dur qu’il savait l’instant de la jouissance approcher, et c’était Aiolos qui l’emmenait ainsi, inexorablement, vers le bord de la falaise, vers ce gouffre de sensations dans lequel il se jetterait volontiers, si seulement, si seulement Aiolos voulait bien…

Sa queue glissa plus loin dans la bouche du Sagittaire, butant contre le haut du palais au rythme du va-et-vient de son amant. Plus fort, plus vite. Le plaisir resserrait ses anneaux dans ses entrailles comme un immense serpent, il haletait à présent, sur le point d’éjaculer…

La bouche de son compagnon se retira aussitôt, remplacée par ses doigts qui comprimèrent avec sévérité la couronne sous son gland.

« Putain ! »

Son juron résonna contre les murs de la chambre, aussi furieux que frustré. Il savait dès le départ qu’Aiolos ne le laisserait pas aller jusqu’au bout, pas encore. Pourtant, l’arrêt brutal de sa caresse lui sembla aussi injuste et douloureux que de foncer dans un mur qu’il n’aurait pas vu à temps.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda l’archer.

Il dut faire l’effort de contrôler sa respiration avant de se juger capable de répondre.

« Ça va… Continue.

— Il faut attendre un peu, sinon tu vas jouir de suite. Et ce n’est pas ce que nous voulons. »

La voix de son compagnon était calme, presque détachée. Factuelle, se dit-il tout en songeant dans le même temps : _Ce n’est pas ce que_ toi _tu veux. J’ai changé d’avis, branle-moi, suce-moi, fais-moi jouir !_ Mais il pinça les lèvres. Aiolos détenait les rênes ce soir, et il ne lui ferait pas l’affront de les lui reprendre. Pas sans avoir d’abord lutté contre son propre manque de maîtrise. Le Gémeau se contenta donc de se redresser légèrement sur les coussins, de manière à accrocher le regard du Sagittaire. Celui-ci semblait tapi entre ses jambes à la manière d’un léopard, souple et alangui. Il ne s’était pas encore touché, Kanon le devinait à sa main gauche qui serrait un coin des draps. Son autre main tenait toujours entre ses doigts sa propre verge ; peu à peu, elle se mit à le masturber, empilant pierre après pierre sur l’édifice de sa jouissance. Aiolos l’observait d’un regard inquisiteur par-dessous ses mèches brunes qui griffaient son visage d’ombres. Il variait l’angle et la pression de sa caresse en accord avec les expressions passant comme des nuages sur les traits de Kanon.

À nouveau il sentit la vague de l’orgasme déferler vers lui. À nouveau, son amant stoppa ses administrations. Son dos s’arqua à la recherche du soulagement qui lui était refusé, et les muscles de ses jambes étaient si raidis qu’ils en devenaient douloureux.

Encore une fois.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Il n’avait presque plus conscience des sanglots qui secouaient sa poitrine. Ses mains s’étaient nouées aux barreaux de la tête de lit, menaçant à tout moment de les arracher de leur socle. Son corps se tordait sur le matelas, ne sachant plus s’il devait se dérober à la torture ou bien s’abandonner sans force et sans conscience. Sa verge luisait de salive, tendue, violacée, terriblement douloureuse, mais c’était une bonne douleur, une douleur qu’il finissait par désirer, par rejeter, par rechercher. Il voulait qu’elle s’arrête immédiatement. Il voulait qu’elle se prolonge à l’infini.

« Kanon. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Kanon, s’il te plaît. Regarde-moi. »

Ses paupières s’entrouvrirent.

« Est-ce que tu veux jouir ? »

Oui. Non.

« Dis-le moi, Kanon. »

Merde… ne pouvait-il décider pour lui ? Un gémissement franchit le barrage de ses lèvres.

« Dis-le moi », ordonna Aiolos, et il sut que ce salaud ne ferait rien s’il ne lui répondait pas.

Il l’aurait cogné, s’il avait été capable du moindre mouvement. De son côté, Aiolos avait glissé une main entre ses jambes et se branlait doucement, sans jamais quitter le Gémeau des yeux. Il devinait plus qu’il ne voyait la tache humide sur le drap, maculé de liquide séminal. Aiolos le dévorait de son regard clair, presque incandescent, détaillait les muscles tendus de ses bras, son torse qui se soulevait, ses mamelons durs comme des pierres, son sexe érigé.

« Tu es si beau », murmura l’archer.

Son sourire semblait vacillant. Une flamme sur le point d’être soufflée.

« Fais… fais-moi jouir. »

Il se sentit glisser entre les lèvres de son compagnon. Ne put retenir une plainte tandis que le moindre effleurement marquait d’une insupportable brûlure son membre hypersensible. Sa verge s’enfonça, plus loin que jamais, lui sembla-t-il. Aiolos avait-il l’intention… ? C’était une chose qu’ils n’avaient pas encore essayé. Les doigts du Sagittaire se crispèrent sur sa hanche lorsqu’il dut passer outre son réflexe de rejet. Kanon crut qu’il allait laisser tomber, se contenter de ce qu’il savait faire, que cela suffisait. Mais Aiolos le prit une nouvelle fois, toujours plus profondément, obligeant les muscles de sa gorge à se détendre. Son nez buta presque contre le pubis de Kanon. Pas tout à fait.

La jouissance était toute proche, à présent. Les pieds au bord du précipice, prêt à sauter, sans un regard en arrière. Son bassin cherchait à se décoller du matelas, et la main d’Aiolos accrochée à la crête de sa hanche ne suffisait pas à l’en empêcher. Il venait de reprendre la mainmise sur leur étreinte, et l’autre homme le laissait faire, le laissait baiser sa bouche sans aucune retenue ni finesse. Sa queue plongea une dernière fois, ses bourses se contractèrent, c’était intense, si intense, intolérable, il cria, chiala, bon sang, est-ce qu’il chialait vraiment ? Et son sperme jaillit dans la gorge offerte, ouverte de son compagnon. Il l’aimait tellement, tellement… le lui avait-il jamais dit… Il ne savait plus.

oOo

Lorsqu’il revint à lui, Aiolos était remonté à ses côtés et l’avait pris dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine. Il écarta les longues mèches sombres et humides de sueur qui s’étaient collées à son front, le gratifia de son sourire tendre.

« Tout va bien ? s’enquit le Sagittaire.

— Tout va bien », acquiesça-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Et c’était vrai, tout allait bien. Son corps était repu, détendu, incapable de se mouvoir mais si délicieusement languide. Aiolos avait atteint l’orgasme lui aussi, il le devinait aux traits de son visage, à la ligne de ses épaules, à cette indolence presque obscène qui exsudait de chaque pore de sa peau. Il avait pris le temps de les nettoyer tous les deux, sommairement certes, mais au moins Kanon n’avait pas besoin de se lever dans l’immédiat. Dieux, il se sentait si bien !

Aiolos se pencha vers lui, l’embrassa. Ses lèvres avaient un goût légèrement salé.

« Kanon ?

— Quoi… Pitié, ne me dis pas qu’il faut se lever.

— Non, le rassura-t-il en riant doucement. Il nous reste encore quelques heures. Dis-moi…

— Mmmh…

— La prochaine fois. Ce sera mon tour ? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Son esprit lui évoqua des images sans équivoque.

« Tout ce que tu veux », promit-il.

~Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit en-cas avant le dessert. ;-)

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, l'esprit d'Aiolos baignait dans une fébrilité qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'état dans lequel se trouvait tout chevalier à la veille d'une grande bataille. Il ignorait tout du moment que choisirait Kanon pour mettre son plan à exécution, ignorait même jusqu'à la teneur de ce plan… Demeurer dans l'attente, être maintenu dans le noir, voilà qui aiguisait autant ses craintes que son excitation. Cette peur de l'inconnu mêlée à un sentiment d'inéluctable lui pesait ; chaque heure, chaque minute pressaient leur implacable poids sur ses épaules, courbaient sa nuque et avivaient l'impuissance qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il était revenu au Sanctuaire.

Son regard se porta au-delà de l'encadrement de la fenêtre ouverte, vers les sommets montagneux réverbérant la chaleur de fin d’après-midi. Il n'avait pas commis d'éclat ni d'impair. Pas encore. Il était évident que sans Kanon, la situation serait vite devenue intenable.

Il lui semblait parfois que sa raison ne tenait qu'à un fil, ténu, prêt à se rompre. Son frère, ses pairs, Saga lui-même… tous le regardaient comme s'il était resté cet adolescent innocent et lumineux, préservé du passage du temps et des horreurs vécues, idéal intouchable et vénéré. Tous s'attendaient à le retrouver tel qu'ils l'avaient connu, il y avait si longtemps de cela. Ils étaient prompts à oblitérer les treize années écoulées, les expériences et les épreuves qu'eux-mêmes avaient subies, les changements opérés sur leurs corps et sur leurs âmes.

Ils oubliaient que pour Aiolos, ces treize années s'étaient déroulées aux royaume d'Hadès.

Un jeu de dupe s'était établi entre eux, il en était parfaitement conscient. Quelque part, il espérait toujours que les autres finiraient par s'en rendre compte. Sans doute qu'Aiolia tiendrait à protéger les souvenirs qu'il gardait de son frère jusqu'au tout dernier instant, et pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ? Lui-même se sentait faiblir devant le regard empli d'affection et d'adoration qui s'attachait à lui, alors même que son reflet dans les prunelles du cadet accusait le masque qu'il s'était habitué à porter en présence des autres chevaliers. Il avait honte, honte de sa lâcheté et de ses mensonges, honte de cette illusion qui s'effilochait toujours un peu plus entre ses doigts.

Honte d'être devenu ce qu'il était. Honte de ne plus savoir qui il était.

Un jour, le masque finirait par voler en éclats.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Un mince répit lui était octroyé en la personne de Kanon. Lui seul ne l'avait pas connu, _avant_. Le second Gémeau ne s'était pas laissé abuser par ses sourires trop grands pour être honnêtes. Accoutumé à la duplicité et aux secrets, c'était sans effort aucun qu'il l'avait percé à jour et confronté à la douleur de ce retour qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais côtoyés par le passé, Kanon n'attendait pas de lui qu'il se conformât à une quelconque image évoquée par sa mémoire. C'était… reposant. De ne plus avoir à surveiller ses gestes ni ses paroles. De relâcher cette tension permanente qui l'épuisait et le minait. D'abandonner le contrôle de soi-même et, d'un simple effleurement, faire vaciller la maîtrise parfaite dont faisait preuve son amant.

Leur liaison n'avait été au départ qu'un simple apaisement des corps. À présent, elle était devenue l'ancre qui l’empêchait de sombrer. Au contact de Kanon, il désapprenait les terribles années passées aux Enfers, apprivoisait peu à peu l'étranger qu'il était devenu pour lui-même et pour les autres. Il goûtait la chaleur de ses caresses, l'ivresse de ses baisers, la versatilité de leurs étreintes, tantôt douces, tantôt brutales. Il apprenait à vivre.

Ses traits se détendirent, ses doigts relâchèrent leur prise convulsive sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il faisait chaud, une chaleur de pierre sèche. Aiolos se retourna et vit Kanon approcher d'un pas confiant et souverain. Les mains du Grec se posèrent sur le cadre de bois, de chaque côté des flancs du Sagittaire. Ils échangèrent un long regard silencieux. Puis…

« Ce soir ? demanda Kanon.

— Ce soir », acquiesça-t-il.

~À suivre~


	3. Chapter 3

« Déshabille-toi. »

L’ordre claqua dans la torpeur du crépuscule. Aiolos expira doucement, laissant son esprit se libérer de l’anxiété qui le maintenait dans son étau depuis des jours. Son regard tomba sur Kanon, nonchalamment adossé contre la tête du lit. Les lèvres de son compagnon s’étiraient en un demi-sourire. Toute son attention se trouvait focalisée sur le Sagittaire, debout de l’autre côté de la chambre.

De sa main droite, il agrippa le col de sa tunique, s’apprêta à la faire passer par-dessus sa tête, mais Kanon l’arrêta d’un claquement de langue.

« Fais durer le spectacle », intima-t-il.

Avec un bref froncement de sourcils, Aiolos remit son vêtement en place. Kanon désirait prolonger les préliminaires, ce qui n’était certes pas dans leurs habitudes. La plupart du temps, leurs tenues avaient à peine atterri dans un coin de la pièce qu’ils étaient déjà l’un contre l’autre, échangeant baisers aussi bien que morsures, s’effondrant sur le matelas, une étreinte, une lutte, et enfin, enfin, Kanon le baisant comme s’ils vivaient leur dernière nuit sur Terre… Les paupières de l’archer se fermèrent à demi, tandis que ses lèvres s’entrouvraient sur une inaudible supplique. C’était cela qu’il voulait, cette baise sauvage et passionnée, cet enchevêtrement de corps qui l’ancrait dans l’instant présent et lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

Il ne pouvait rien demander cependant. Pas cette fois. Kanon détenait le contrôle de la situation : à lui de donner le tempo et d’initier le geste. Cela aussi, Aiolos le voulait.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son torse, descendirent au creux de son estomac avec une lenteur sinon maîtrisée, du moins parfaitement volontaire. Une étincelle s’était allumée dans l’orbe sombre des prunelles du Grec, qui suivait avec un intérêt croissant la progression des doigts du Sagittaire. Ceux-ci parvinrent à nouveau à l’extrémité de la tunique de lin, l’entraînèrent à leur suite lorsqu’elles reprirent le chemin inverse, remontant, remontant encore, dévoilant centimètre après centimètre la peau hâlée, tendue sur les muscles qui s’étaient à nouveau contractés, d’excitation cette fois. Son dos se cambra un peu plus, sa poitrine se tendit vers le Gémeau toujours à l’affût du moindre de ses gestes. Le tissu rêche accrocha la pointe durcie de ses mamelons, lui arracha un imperceptible gémissement de surprise. Enfin il se débarrassa complètement de la tunique, qu’il laissa tomber à ses pieds.

« Très bien », le flatta Kanon.

Sa voix était à peine un murmure dans la lumière déclinante du soir. Aiolos frissonna. L’approbation de Kanon, offerte avec un semblant de négligence, perçait peu à peu ses remparts ; il savait qu’avant le retour de l’aurore, le Grec serait parvenu à abattre ses défenses si patiemment construites, l’aurait dépouillé, mis à nu. 

Il s’attaqua à la fermeture de son pantalon, défit chaque bouton en prenant soin de laisser filer une seconde entre chacun. Kanon voulait du spectacle, après tout. Ce n’était guère dans les cordes du Sagittaire, mais pour l’autre homme, il se sentait prêt à faire un effort.

« Comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en laissant bâiller l’ouverture du pantalon contre son érection naissante.

Le sourire du Gémeau sembla se figer sur son beau visage. Aiolos compta son absence de réponse pour une victoire. Ses doigts se mirent à errer sur le haut de ses cuisses, s’attardant au creux de son aine sans toutefois faire mine de se saisir du vêtement pour le retirer. D’un infime mouvement, Kanon se cala un peu plus contre le cadre du lit.

« Enlève-le. »

Avait-il réussi à égratigner sa patience ? Aiolos sourit à son tour. Kanon ne faiblissait que rarement ; toujours maître de lui-même, il semblait mettre un point d’honneur à reprendre la mainmise sur les innombrables années qui lui avaient été volées. Qu’Aiolos fût capable d’écorner cette maîtrise si durement acquise était une chose qui ne cessait de l’émerveiller. Il éprouvait de l’humilité face à l’offrande du Gémeau, et devinait que l’équilibre auparavant fragile mais qui avait fini par se stabiliser entre eux reposait avant tout sur cette profonde confiance qu’ils partageaient aujourd’hui.

Si Aiolos acceptait de tomber le masque et de se dévoiler, Kanon, de son côté, renonçait à ce contrôle auquel il accordait sans doute plus de prix qu’à sa propre vie.

Oh, pas en cet instant-là, cependant. Ce soir, c’était au tour d’Aiolos de laisser les rênes entre les mains de son compagnon. Il lui appartenait corps et âme, et s’en remettrait à la moindre de ses décisions sans broncher.

Le pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes. Du bout du pied, il le repoussa loin de lui. Il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. De voir Kanon encore habillé alors que lui-même était nu le fit bander un peu plus.

Il aimait l’emprise que son amant possédait sur lui. S’enivrait du pouvoir qu’il sentait émaner du corps puissant nonchalamment allongé sur les draps. Les faux-semblants comme les barrières pouvaient enfin tomber.

L’index du Gémeau s’incurva dans sa direction, et il lui fit signe d’approcher. Aiolos s’avança, posa un genou sur le matelas, puis l’autre, l’une de ses mains agrippa la jambe de Kanon, il avança encore, finit par se retrouver à califourchon sur les cuisses de son compagnon. Celui-ci enroula un bras autour de ses épaules puis l’incita à se pencher. Croyant qu’il voulait l’embrasser, Aiolos franchit l’espace qui les séparait, ouvrit la bouche… Les doigts de Kanon se mêlèrent aux mèches brunes qui caressaient sa nuque et tirèrent en arrière. Fort.

« N’oublie pas que cette nuit, c’est moi qui mène la danse », avertit le Grec.

Aiolos sentit l’appréhension nouer ses entrailles.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

— Hé. Ce n’est pas un reproche, reprit Kanon d’un ton adouci. Tu veux qu’on s’embrasse ?

— Seulement si tu le veux ? hésita-t-il.

— Avec toi ? Toujours. »

Il savait que cela ne faisait pas partie du jeu, dont il venait de briser sans réfléchir la règle première. Kanon acceptait l’entorse, comme il tolérait sans doute les bizarreries de son comportement parfois erratique, les contradictions et les frustrations dont il faisait preuve sans s’en rendre compte. Paupières closes, il se laissa aller contre l’autre homme, sa bouche souple s’attacha à celle du Gémeau tandis que ce dernier affermissait sa prise, cette fois autour de sa taille. Il fit taire son envie d’approfondir le baiser, se concentra tout entier sur le rythme impulsé par la langue de son amant. Langue qui s’insinua entre ses lèvres, chercha la sienne pour la caresser. Il gémit, renversa la tête en arrière, offrit sa gorge en un signe de soumission. La bouche de Kanon s’attarda un instant sur la courbe de sa mâchoire, y déposant la trace humide et brillante de sa salive. Du bout du nez, il repoussa les boucles brunes avant de plonger au creux de son cou. Le cœur d’Aiolos s’emballa lorsqu’il sentit les dents de son amant s’enfoncer dans la chair tendre puis le marquer, alternant morsure et succion pour amener le sang tout contre la fragile paroi de son épiderme. Il agrippa un peu plus fort les larges épaules de son amant, cambra les reins tandis que les mains de ce dernier délaissaient sa taille. Elles contournèrent ses hanches, pétrirent ses fesses et dans le même temps réajustèrent la position de l’archer.

Kanon se redressa avant de poser son front contre le sien. Son regard bleu-vert accrocha celui d’Aiolos.

« Je vais te faire jouir, murmura-t-il dans un sourire dangereux. Toute la nuit. »

Le souffle court, Aiolos acquiesça en silence.

« Dis-moi, continua Kanon. Combien de fois penses-tu pouvoir éjaculer ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre, espéra qu’il ne rougissait pas comme le dernier des idiots.

« Je ne sais pas.

 — Vraiment ? Dans ce cas… »

Kanon pencha son visage et frotta sa joue râpeuse contre celle de son compagnon, qui laissa échapper un soupir tremblant lorsque la main du Gémeau se referma sur son sexe à présent fermement dressé.

« … Si on tentait l’expérience ?

— C’est ce que tu as prévu depuis le début ? répliqua l’archer, incapable de réprimer les ondulations de son corps contre celui du Grec, calquant son rythme à celui de la main qui toujours caressait sa verge.

— Tu peux dire non, bien entendu. »

Le Sagittaire secoua la tête tout en serrant les dents. Il n’était pas si aisé de poursuivre une conversation lorsqu’on se faisait branler, d’autant que l’autre homme savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait.

« J’ai envie de savoir, moi aussi… même si cela ressemble à une vengeance.

— Juste une petite revanche », concéda Kanon avec un rictus.

Il n’eut pas le temps de formuler une réponse que déjà les doigts du Gémeau augmentaient leur pression et accéléraient la cadence. Il ferma les yeux, fourra son visage au creux du cou de Kanon, dont le pouce allait et venait sur son gland, étalant le liquide séminal qui perlait du méat. Sa main, large, chaude et moite, l’enveloppait tout entier, l’enserrait dans un fourreau de plus en plus étroit, plus fort, plus vite… Ses côtes se soulevaient au rythme frénétique de sa respiration hachée, il devinait que Kanon allait le conduire jusqu’à l’orgasme, il était si ferme et si solide contre lui, il pouvait lui faire confiance, s’abandonner, s’oublier…

Ses muscles pelviens se contractèrent, une brûlure incandescente dans ses veines, déchirant ses nerfs à vif, un court-circuit dans son esprit, plus rien, plus rien… Il jouit.

Les lèvres de Kanon déposèrent un doux baiser contre sa tempe. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, il vit le Gémeau lui présenter la main souillée de sa propre semence. Du bout de la langue, il recueillit chaque trace du liquide blanchâtre, mi-âcre mi-salé.

« N’avale pas », dit Kanon avant de se pencher à nouveau vers lui et de l’embrasser.

Il se laissa faire, sentit avec une sorte de curiosité languide le Gémeau récolter le sperme dans sa bouche, jusqu’à la dernière goutte, puis le savourer comme s’il s’agissait d’un liquoreux à l’arôme prononcé.

« Délicieux », déclara-t-il tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Puis il le gratifia d’un clin d’œil. Aiolos ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

« Ce que tu peux être con, dit-il d’une voix teintée d’affection.

— Il faut bien que l’un de nous le soit, pas vrai ? le taquina l’autre homme.

— Oh. Je peux l’être autant que toi… sans doute.

— Hmm. Tu peux très certainement te montrer incroyablement ironique, quand l’envie te prend.

— En ce moment, j’ai surtout que tu me prennes.

— Peux-être plus tard, s’amusa Kanon avant de l’inciter à s’allonger sur le matelas. Dis-moi Aiolos, es-tu un bon garçon obéissant ?

— Bon ? répéta l’archer en laissant traîner le mot. Sans doute plus maintenant. Obéissant, cela dépend. »

Le Grec, qui s’était agenouillé à côté de lui, le contempla de son regard brûlant, presque inquisiteur. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur le torse du Sagittaire, qui se soulevait puis s’abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Aiolos tendit un bras, et ses doigts tiraillèrent le bord du t-shirt que portait son compagnon.

« Tu es un peu trop habillé pour l’occasion, fit-il remarquer d’un ton détendu, presque assoupi.

— D’autant plus que je te dois un spectacle, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire amusé de l’archer s’élargit tandis que Kanon se redressait sur ses genoux. Il ne chercha pas à enlever immédiatement ses vêtements ; ses mains errèrent le long de son corps, parcourant les muscles tendus de ses cuisses avant de remonter vers son entrejambe. D’une caresse aguicheuse, il attira l’attention d’Aiolos sur le renflement de son sexe durci, accentuant du pouce et de l’index la grosseur plus qu’honorable de son membre. Les lèvres du Sagittaire s’entrouvrirent sous l’impulsion de son désir renouvelé. Il lui faudrait encore quelques minutes avant d’être capable de bander à nouveau, mais cela ne l’empêcherait certainement pas de prendre la verge de Kanon dans sa bouche et de l’emporter à son tour sur les rives de la jouissance. De le laisser user de sa langue et de sa gorge, de l’accueillir en lui et de l’engloutir jusqu’à la garde… La fantaisie parasita un instant son esprit, et il manqua presque le moment où Kanon crocheta son pouce à la taille de son jeans et tira vers le bas, laissant apparaître la crête de sa hanche et, sur son ventre, le chemin de poils courts et sombres qui plongeait sous la braguette à présent entrouverte. Abandonnant le bas, Kanon se débarrassa de son t-shirt d’un mouvement fluide. Son dos s’arqua avec sensualité tandis qu’il laissait glisser sa longue chevelure marine à travers l’encolure. Le regard d’Aiolos s’embruma de désir à la vue du corps à moitié dénudé de son amant. Kanon était beau, d’une beauté propre à faire chavirer les cœurs les plus insensibles. Son frère aîné possédait certes une perfection marmoréenne, digne des plus grand chefs-d’œuvre de Praxitèle ou de Michel-Ange. Mais le cadet, lui, irradiait d’une force brute, sauvage, à peine contenue dans l’enveloppe charnelle de sa peau bronzée. Les cicatrices de l’Aiguille Écarlate redessinaient la carte de sa constellation, ponctuant d’une étoile légèrement décolorée chacun de ses points vitaux. Aiolos mourait d’envie de poser ses lèvres sur chacune d’elles.

« Tu n’enlèves pas ton jeans ? demanda-t-il comme le Gémeau s’approchait à nouveau de lui.

— Tout à l’heure. Nous avons tout notre temps, et je te dois encore d’autres orgasmes avant de te baiser.

— Alors, qu’attends-tu ? » le défia-t-il.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour réveiller l’esprit de compétition du Grec. Il prit son visage dans l’étau de ses doigts, força sa bouche à s’ouvrir, se pencha, l’embrassa furieusement. Il lui faisait presque mal, et la douleur fusa vers son bas-ventre, tendit à nouveau son sexe vers un début d’érection. La jambe de Kanon s’insinua entre ses cuisses, et le tissu rêche du jeans vint frotter contre sa queue et ses bourses, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir contre les lèvres toujours accrochées aux siennes.

Les mains de Kanon glissèrent de la courbe de ses épaules à celle de ses pectoraux. Il les massa tendrement, fit glisser la pulpe de ses pouces dans la vallée à peine esquissée au creux de son sternum. Comme si… comme si c’était la poitrine d’une femme qu’il révérait. Aiolos sentit son pouls s’accélérer. Bien sûr, il n’y avait absolument rien de féminin chez lui, son corps était celui d’un guerrier, masculin, anguleux, et pourtant… la façon dont Kanon le prenait dans la coupe de ses paumes comme s’il soupesait les seins lourds d’une catin…

« Encore… » soupira-t-il, et ses doigts agrippèrent les avant-bras du Gémeau, l’encouragèrent à approfondir la caresse.

Kanon obtempéra avec complaisance, encercla du bout de l’index le contour de ses aréoles avant d’effleurer les pépites durcies de ses mamelons. Aiolos dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas hurler. Il arqua le dos, glissa tout contre la cuisse de Kanon prise entre ses propres jambes, recherchant l’apaisement de la friction de son sexe contre le jeans. Le regard du Gémeau demeurait rivé à son corps qui allait et venait contre son pantalon, hypnotisé par les vagues de plaisir qui obscurcissaient les traits du Sagittaire. Celui-ci se mit à trembler lorsqu’il sentit les ongles de Kanon griffer sa poitrine hypersensible. Puis le Grec prit ses mamelons entre son pouce et son index, les pinça fortement avant de les tordre. Son cri percuta les murs silencieux de la chambre et son corps tout entier se cambra, comme traversé par un choc électrique.

« Encore ! » supplia-t-il alors que son amant faisait mine d’adoucir ses caresses.

Il était dur, plus dur encore que la première fois. Sa verge se frottait contre la jambe de Kanon, mais leur position ne lui permettait guère d’atteindre l’espoir d’un assouvissement. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les longs cheveux de son amant lorsque ce dernier se baissa pour prendre ses mamelons dans sa bouche, tout à tour les lapant puis les mordillant. Le plaisir devint vite insoutenable, se mua en une douleur intolérablement exquise… jusqu’à l’explosion finale, qui le vit répandre une nouvelle fois son sperme sur l’épais tissu du pantalon. Il haletait, peinait à retrouver son souffle. Paupières closes, il sentit Kanon se défaire de l’étreinte de ses bras, et il se laissa aller contre le matelas, épuisé et sans force.

Lorsque le Gémeau s’allongea près de lui, il était enfin complètement nu. Sa main écarta les boucles sombres collées à son front humide de sueur puis entoura son visage avec douceur.

« C’est très bien, soupira Kanon contre sa bouche. Tu es parfait, mon amour. Je ne te mérite pas… »

Aiolos entrouvrit les yeux, se perdit dans la contemplation pleine de révérence de l’homme penché au-dessus de lui.

« C’est moi qui ne te mérite pas », souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Kanon prit sa bouche en un long baiser.

« Encore une fois ? demanda le Gémeau.

— Je… je ne sais pas… si j’en suis capable. »

Il le voulait, pour Kanon, qui lui donnait tant, mais il ignorait si son corps fourbu, alangui, n’allait pas le trahir au dernier moment. Il redoutait tant de décevoir son compagnon ! Oui, il voulait le faire, quitte à mourir un peu plus, comme tant de nuits avant celle-ci, il détestait ce qu’il était, mais Kanon l’aimait, alors pour lui… oui, pour lui…

Il hocha brièvement la tête en signe d’assentiment, releva les genoux pour laisser à l’autre homme l’opportunité de se glisser entre ses cuisses offertes. Il voulait sa queue en lui, il la voyait à présent pleinement érigée, tendue vers lui, épaisse et intimidante.

Kanon attrapa le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit et en ôta le bouchon avant d’en recueillir le gel, qu’il étala généreusement entre les fesses de son amant. Celui-ci crispa les mâchoires en sentant un doigt forcer le passage de son anus, puis il s’obligea à se détendre, inspirant puis expirant au rythme de l’index qui allait et venait, détendant peu à peu l’anneau de muscles alors qu’à nouveau ses entrailles palpitaient, à la recherche d’une jouissance qui ne le ferait sans doute pas éjaculer cette fois, mais quelle importance… Un second doigt vint se joindre au premier, puis un troisième. Son corps se pliait enfin à l’invasion, ondulant et poussant pour s’empaler un peu plus.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le sexe dressé de Kanon tandis que ce dernier s’enduisait à son tour de lubrifiant. Il gronda de frustration lorsque le Gémeau retira ses doigts, mais ceux-ci furent bien vite remplacés par une pression plus dure, plus imposante. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant le gland étirer son intimité, la queue s’enfonçant plus profondément encore pour l’emplir et le compléter.

Ils s’accrochèrent l’un à l’autre, éperdus d’amour et de désir. Kanon le besognait sans plus aucune douceur ni concession, la violence de ses coups de boutoir témoignant du désespoir de trouver enfin ce plaisir qu’il avait délayé tout au long de la soirée. Aiolos avait resserré l’étreinte de ses jambes autour de la taille de l’autre homme, une prière muette pour l’inciter à plonger toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. Il se sentit convulser lorsque la verge de Kanon vint cogner contre sa prostate. Dieux… sa conscience le désertait, ses poumons lui brûlaient, il ne parvenait plus à respirer, et c’était si bon, trop bon… Son esprit se délitait, son âme se fondait dans le noir de la nuit, et ne restaient plus que les va-et-vient de son amant à l’intérieur de son corps.

Il mourait enfin.

Enfin, il était vivant.

oOo

Il fit mine de repousser la bouteille d’eau que lui présentait Kanon, mais ce dernier insista. Le redressant contre le monticule d’oreillers qu’il avait entassés derrière son dos, le Gémeau colla le goulot de plastique contre ses lèvres et le força à boire.

« Je t’assure que je vais mieux, protesta faiblement Aiolos.

— À d’autres, gronda le Gémeau. Merde, tu as perdu connaissance !

— Pendant quelques secondes à peine…

— J’ai presque cru que tu allais me claquer entre les doigts ! Ne me refais jamais ce coup-là, tu entends ? À la seconde même où tu te sens partir, tu me dis stop et on arrête. »

L’archer lui lança un regard torve.

« Je ne plaisante pas.

— Tu sais que j’en ai besoin, répliqua Aiolos.

— Merde », répéta Kanon avant de se passer une main sur son visage.

Il avait l’air épuisé. Le Sagittaire prit ses poignets entre ses doigts une fois qu’il eut reposé la bouteille, puis l’attira vers lui.

« Tu me fais tant de bien, Kanon, dit-il.

— N’essaie pas de m’attendrir.

— C’est la vérité. Tu es le seul à qui je ne mens jamais. »

Un sourire fleurit au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu’il sentit la volonté de son compagnon vaciller.

« Tu me rends vivant », murmura-t-il avant d’enfouir son visage dans la chevelure de son compagnon.

~Fin~


End file.
